Characters
This page is about the character of your Happy Street. For information about visitors other than listed here (aka Tourists), see visitors. Main Characters These are the main characters in the Village, Forest, and Mountains. You cannot change the appearance of the main characters in any way. When they make purchases from the glasses and mask shops, they do not wear them as the other non-robot villagers do. 'Billy' * In the Village "He is the main character and the founder of Happy Street. He will occasionally give you quests to complete." Billy is a young adventurer who floats down in a balloon where he starts a village! 'Pepin' * In the Village Pepin helps Billy build Happy Street by giving much-needed advice. He does not rest or level up. He also does not have a building to call home. Pepin often offers his own missions set aside from the regular ones where he will reward you with coins and in return for collected or crafted items. 'Zoe' * In the Village Zoe is the first resident, other than Billy and Pepin, of Happy Street. She lives in and will occasionally give you quests to complete. She loves playing pranks on other villagers, like asking the player to make a bird on other villagers' heads. She is actually the one who named the bird: Poopy! 'Dahlia' * In the Village She lives in as well. Some may say that she likes Billy, though she has caught Nyok's eye more than once. She is apparently the seamstress of Happy Street. 'Nyok' * In the Forest Nyok lives in the forest and helps you craft items from his house (though it appears all he does is walk up and down the forest). Although Nyok says he lives in the area where he cooks,he does not rest there, purchase items, or level up. He also seems to like Dahlia and he will give you a quests to try to show her that he does. 'Sopica' * On the Mountain Sopica is an artist who lives in the mountains with a little sheep. She will occasionally give you quests to complete. She does not rest, purchase items, or level up. 'Darthy' * In the Cave Darthy is mole that lives in the mountain, but is happier underground. He first appears on the mountain when it is time for his first quest "A Mole in the House". Complete that and the three quests that follow it to unlock and build an Excavation Site. At Level 19, he will give you the quest "A Light in the Cave", which is the first of two quests that will unlock the cave area. Also, in the recent update, he lives in the cave like Nyok and Sopica. Characters to visit It is the characters that will occasionally visit. 'Leo' * To visit village This character will fly slowly over your village in his flying machine every once in a while. If you stop him, he will walk to your and speed up anything you have crafting by 1 hour. If there's anything less than an hour left on what you have crafting, he'll automatically finish the craft. He only appears if there's something crafting in the workshop, but if the item finishes while he's flying in the air and you tap him, he will land, stand there, and fly away again. It's best to quickly begin crafting something else that you have the materials for, as it's better to craft something than to waste a free hour. If he slips on bird poop on the way to the workshop, when he gets back up he will leave without visiting the workshop. He appears to be a form of Hermes, the Greek God of Speed, Travel, and Messages. His name was finally revealed in the 1.3.0 update (Christmas Update). If you've finished all the quests before the update, this is the quest you'll start with. Note: If the item being crafted in the Workshop completes while Leo is in the process of walking to the Workshop, it is possible to start crafting a new item without Leo turning around and flying off. To accomplish this switch, do not collect the finished item that appears above the Workshop, but instead tap on the Workshop and then the "Craft" button and select a new item. When starting a new craft the one that is ready will be collected automatically. It is also important that a new item is crafted soon after the compleation of the prior one or Leo will turn around and fly off; the actual time you have to start a new craft is currently unknown. 'Stella' * To visit village Stella is a character that first appears during the quest "Stellaaaaaaaaa!" where you help her build a sports car. After you finish the quest, you will often see her driving by your town like other visitors in her red sports car. If stopped, she will usually spend around two hundred or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). She will spend much more during a Fiesta. Note: You will only see Stella driving down your street after you finish her quest. 'Kelly' * To visit village Kelly is a character that first appears during the quest "Kelly needs a shiny car" where you fix up his new sports car. After you finish the quest, you will often see him driving by your town like other visitors in his sports car. The car looks a lot like Stella's, only hers is red and Kelly's is green. If stopped, he will usually spend around two or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). He will spend much more during a Fiesta. Note: You will only see Kelly driving down your street after you finish his quest. 'Avigator' * To visit village Avigator is a character that first appears during the quest "Avigator". After you finish his quest, you will often see him flying above your town like other visitors in his airplane. If stopped, he will usually spend around two or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). He will spend much more during a Fiesta. His name is a play on the words "Aviator" and "Alligator". Note: You will only see Avigator flying above your street after you finish his quest. 'Agent Boon' * To visit village Agent Boon is a character that first appears during the quest "Secret plans?!" where you build him a jetpack. The quest has 4 parts. After you finish the quest, you will often see him flying over your town like other visitors in his jetpack. If stopped, he will usually spend around two or three hundred coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 200 to 900 total). You won't see him walk up to any shops, but you should see money being spent at the store he stops in front of. He will spend much more during a Fiesta. Note: You will only see Agent Boon hovering over your street after you finish his quest. 'Pryce' * To visit village Pryce is a character that first appears in your village during the quest "Shifty Pryce". He will remain in your village during the entire sequence of quests he's involved in. After that, he leaves your village and does not return for a while. He is a very special character for a very special reason. 'Floozy' * To visit village Floozy is a character that will visit your town every once in a while offering two or three times the / for the price in your shop. When you see him, click on the ? above his head and he'll tell you why he's there. Whether you accept his deal immediately or dismiss it, he will hang around in your town for two days to give you a chance to buy as much as you would like to.Floozy does also usually only offer 2x the amount of flooz but sometimes he will offer 3x. 'Construction Workers' * To visit village These characters wear a yellow hard hat and drive a yellow construction vehicle/tow truck. If stopped, they will walk to the closest building in the process of being constructed/upgraded and speed up building by 1 hour. Their vehicle and hat are constants, but the worker's color & face is variable. He only appears if a building is in the process of being constructed. However, if he drives by just as the building completes and you tap on him, he will park, stand there, and then drive away without doing anything. Note: If the Construction Worker stops to talk to another villager, they will then turn around and return to their vehicle and drive off without reducing the time at the closest construction site. The greater the distance they have to walk, the greater the chance they will stop to talk to someone. 'Christmas Sleigh' * To visit village The Christmas Sleigh first appeared in version 1.3.001 and works like all the other visitors. Unlocked by completing a seasonal quest: "Snowman - 12/13". You will also get a quest by Billy to stop 5 christmas sleighs. Note: The Christmas Sleigh and its related quests are only available during the Christmas season. 'Poopy' * To visit village Poopy is the name given to the seagull by Zoe. She when you click on her. She screeches when she appears and always flies from the right to the left of the screen. With proper timing, you can get Poopy to poop on a villager's head. With each "successful landing" the player will receive coins and she will fly faster. You receive more coins with each direct hit in a row (1 hit = 60 coins, 2 hits = 120 coins, 3 hits = 180 coins, 4 hits = 240 coins, etc). If you miss one the count starts back at 60. If her poop lands on the ground, you can collect it to make glue, fertilizer & Poopy hats. 'Brittni' * To visit Forest Every few minutes Brittni, a red bird named by Zoe, will fly by in the forest. Touch Brittni as she flies by, and you will receive a . These feathers can be used to craft pens and feather necklaces. Category:Sopicas sheep Category:This sheep gives you wool when you click on it in the mountains